El verdadero amor
by Alice Lewis
Summary: Un Fics faberry sobre sentimientos ocultos y como nace el verdadero amor...
1. La Confesion

**Disclaimer**: Nunca he querido infringir ningun derecho de autor, estos personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan...yo solo los tome prestados XD Es mi primer fic, tenia que escribirlo...todo parte con la conmovedora escena del piano, luego el resto viene directamente de mi creatividad Faberry XD Se aceptan criticas, recomendaciones, etc.

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada frente al piano, tocando una de las melodías que había aprendido de pequeña, en las clases de piano a la que su madre en cierta forma la obligaba a asistir, -saber ese tipo de cosas lograr que una dama se destaque por sobre las demás-, eso es lo que le repetía incansablemente su madre. Destacar por encima del resto, toda su vida se basaba en alcanzar eso, pero en el fondo sabia que no tenia mayor importancia, si finalmente terminaría como el resto de sus compañeros, atrapada para siempre en Ohio.

Quinn detuvo la melodia para mirar su reloj, había quedado con Rachel de juntarse en el auditorio a las 15:00 hrs, pero los minutos pasaban y la chica aun no hacia acto de presencia. La rubia, comenzo a pensar en lo ocurrido en los últimos días, convertirse en amiga de Rachel, en cierta forma no le costo mucho, al contrario se sentía bien compartiendo tiempo con ella, aunque claro jamas se lo diria directamente, asi como también ocultaba la fascinación que le producia escucharla cantar, verla reír, hasta su ego de diva le causaba algo de ternura, pensar en ella la hacia sonreír, pero al ver como la chica morena entraba al auditorio, la obligo a detener su sonrisa y volver a su postura hermética.

-Llegas tarde. Dijo Quinn en tono severo

-Somos amigas cierto. Increpo Rachel con su mirada expectante

La pregunta en cierta forma le vino de improviso no se lo esperaba, dubitativa atino a decir: -Si eso creo

-Me refiero a que todo lo que paso el año pasado, le entregaste tu bebe a mi madre. Hizo una pauso y tomo mas aire para continuar. -En cierta forma hay una especie de vinculo. Las palabras le salian con cierta dificultad

-Cual es tu punto, que quieres decir con eso? Dijo Quinn impacientandose por tantas vueltas que daba Rachel para preguntar.

-Quiero decir, que se que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas este año, pero pense que estabamos lo suficientemente cerca como para ser sincera la una con la otra.

-Ok, vamos pregunta. Quinn levantando una ceja, como solia hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

-Bien, estan tu y Finn saliendo? Rachel desvió la mirada, después de formular su pregunta.

-Si desde hace un par de semanas. Respondio la rubia en un tono inexpresivo, al ver que la chica en frente de ella aun seguia con la mirada perdida continuo diciendo: -Contigo es como el dia de la marmota Rachel, Cuantas veces vas a cometer el mismo error, hasta darte cuenta que esto no va a funcionar?

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Quinn, y te felicito por lo tuyo con Finn. Rachel levanto la mirada, se notaba la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. -Pero no intentes reescribir la historia, de acuerdo? lo nuestro fue real el me prefirio mi antes que a ti

-Y cuanto tiempo duro aquello?

-Por que estas siendo tan cruel conmigo? Inquirio la morena tratando de contener las lagrimas, no quer a llorar, mostrarse debil, le habia costado mucho encarar a Quinn para preguntarle por su romance con Finn.

Al ver el dolor de Rachel, la rubia no pudo soportarlo, se paro del piano, para acercarse a ella, hubiese dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por abrazarla, pero en vez de eso respiro hondo y trato de mostrar la mayor seguridad en sus palabras.

-Quieres saber como termina esta historia? yo me quedo con Finn y tu con el corazon roto, luego Finn y yo nos quedamos para formar una familia, me convertire en una exitosa agente inmobiliaria y Finn se encarga del taller mecanico del padre de Kurt.  
Decir esas palabras le resultaron tan dificiles, odiaba su destino, pero era lo que le tocaba vivir, ser reina de graduacion, casarce con Finn, todo lo tenia planeado desde que era una niña, no podia cambiarlo, ya lo habia arruinado una vez con su embarazo, ya no podia volver a caer.

Sentia que su corazon empezaba a resquebrajarse, decido dejar esa imagen de cinismo y por primera vez quizo ser sincera con la chica que tenia en frente, mirandola fijamente a los ojos le dijo: -No perteneces aqui Rachel, tienes un futuro esplendido que te espera, con tu talento puedes lograr irte Ohio, llegar a Broadway, como no te das cuenta que Finn terminaria siendo un obstaculo para ti, para tu carrera.

Sus ojos estaban nublosos, por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de aparecer en su rostro. -No puedes odiarme por ayudarte a que veas cual es tu verdadero camino. Quinn dijo estoy ultimo en un tono de voz suplicante.

-Aun no renuncio a Finn, lo nuestro aun no ha terminado.

-Si ha terminado! Grito Quinn, no queria que Rachel estuviera con Finn, en el fondo la verdad es que no queria que la morena estuviera con nadie, no soportaba ver a Rachel en brazos de otros y mientras pudiera mantenerla alejada del quarterback lo haria sin dudar.

El dolor que sentia la rubia era tan grande, pero aun asi continuo diciendo: -Eres tan frustrante, y por eso eres incapaz de escribir una buena cancion, porque vives en esa fantasia de colegiala adolescente, Rachel si sigues buscando ese absurdo final feliz, entonces nunca vas a conseguirlo.

Respiro hondo para intentar controlarse y con dificultad, volvi a su tono sereno de costumbre. -Ya que hemos terminado de hablar de esto, porque no mejor simplemente volvemos a nuestro trabajo, intentar componer algo para las regionales, de acuerdo?

-No, creo que voy a escribir esta cancion por mi misma. Rachel responde apresurada, para irse mientras las lagrimas que estaba aguantando, le resultan incontenibles y empiezan a surcar su rostro.

Quinn se levanta rapidamente, para tomarla del brazo, haciendo que se de vuelta, estan tan cerca, la rubia la toma por ambos brazos y se acerca aun mas a ella.

-Porque no te das cuenta que estoy haciendo esto por tu bien. Le dice Quinn, mientras mira sus ojos, sus labios, los rasgos de su cara, le encanta Rachel y eso es algo que ya no puede negar mas.

-Mentira Solo quieres alejarme de el, para tu quedarte con Finn.

-Cuando vas a entender que Finn no es importante, no se trata de el...es sobre ti...siempre a sido sobre ti...todo es sobre ti...maldita sea, yo.. Quinn se detiene mientras mira a Rachel de una forma desesperada, no puede soportarlo mas, no puede soportar las ganas de besarla, de confesar sus sentimientos.

-Tu que? Pregunta Rachel, al ver el nerviosismo de la rubia.

-Me gustas, te quiero.

La morena se suelta de los brazos de Quinn, mientras que ella se queda parada atonita, ni siquiera ella misma puede entender como fue capaz de decir esas palabras, pero ya estaba hecho no habia vuelta atras, los segundos pasaban haciendose eternos, el hecho de que la estuviera mirando de una manera indescifrable le atemorizaba mas, porque no reaccionaba, preferia hasta una bofetada, cualquier cosa, menos ese silencio.

"Por favor dime algo," pensaba desesperada Quinn, pero Rachel simplemente la quedo mirando unos segundos mas, para luego salir corriendo del auditorio.

Sus pasos eran rapidos, llego al instante a los pasillos dirigiendose directamente a su casillero, lo abrio algo nerviosa, para tomar unos libros de Historia, su siguiente clase, porque claro lo unico que tenia en mente en ese minuto era entrar a Historia, que mas podia hacer si lo que acababa de suceder en el auditorio, le parecia irreal, Quinn la persona que por años le ha hecho la vida miserable en el Instituto William McKinley, se le acaba de declarar, esto tenia que ser otra de sus bromas o un plan para apartarla de Finn, que mas podria explicar esta situacion.

"No tiene logica, no tiene ni una jodida logica" Se repetia.

-Hola Rachel. Escucho mientras una figura alta se le acercaba, Finn la miro con una sonrisa.

-Hola, respondio sin siquiera mirarlo

-Estas bien? volvio a decir el chico, acercandose mas a la morena.

-Claro, simplemente estoy algo nerviosa por nuestra presentacion en las regionales. Mintio, que mas podia hacer, si ni ella procesaba aun lo del auditorio.

-Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de Quinn lograran hacer una cancion que nos llevara al exito, ademas recuerda que confio en ti.

-Gracias. Respondio Rachel intentando formular una sonrisa.

La clase de historia paso lenta, estaba harta, cansada de escuchar sobre la Independencia, solo queria que terminara luego, para ir a la reunion del coro, tenia esa sensacion de ansiedad expandiendose por todo su cuerpo. Solo queria llegar al glee club y verla, encararla, se arrepentia de la manera tan cobarde en la que huyo, asi no era su forma de ser, siempre enfrentaba cualquier tipo de situacion no importaba lo que fuera y en esta ocasion no iba a ser diferente.

"Le gusto, no puede ser, pero como sucedio? Sera otra de sus bromas pesadas, pero es imposible, que ganaria Quinn al decir eso, no creo que su nivel de crueldad sea tan grande como para llegar a jugar asi con mis sentimientos" Se cuestionaba sin encontrar una respuesta que la dejara tranquila.

El sonido del timbre le parecio liberador, tomo sus pertenencias para ir directamente a la sala del coro, se propuso conversar con Quinn finalizada la reunion, necesitaba que la rubia le explicara de donde venia todo esto, que ni en sus peores pesadillas o mas dulces sueños? imagino suceder.

Entro deprisa a la sala, buscandola de reojo, pero no estaba, Quinn aun no llegaba. Finn que ya estaba sentado le hizo unas señas para que se sentara a su lado, por lo que Rachel fue a sentarse junto al quarterback, el muchacho a su lado le conversaba sobre un programa de tv o era una pelicula, la verdad no importaba, ni siquiera le prestaba atencion, simplemente de vez en cuando asentia, mientra Finn le seguia hablando, Rachel solo estaba preocupada de mirar hacia la puerta, los minutos pasaban, pero Quinn aun no aparecia.

-Hola chicos. Dijo entusiasmado el profesor Schuester, mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Definitivo, Quinn no vendra" Penso Rachel desanimada, sin entender del todo, su propio desanimo...


	2. Te necesito

Entro a su automovil, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, estaba temblando, tomo las llaves y las apreto con fuerza, como si intentara desintegrarlas entre sus dedos, hacer que desaparecieran, lo que claramente era imposible, igual de imposible que intentar deshacerse de la preocupacion que la atormentaba en ese instante.

"Esta es la primera vez en mi vida, que no tengo ni una maldita idea de lo que voy a hacer". Quinn estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, lo único que tenia claro era la necesidad de irse, no podía ver a Rachel de nuevo a la cara, después de lo que acababa de confesar, si hasta para si misma era inexplicable, los sentimientos que sentía por ella eran algo que tenia guardado tan profundo dentro de si, que hasta pensar en ello se le hacia difícil, por lo que decirlo en voz alta era algo que jamas pensó hacer y menos frente a la propia Rachel. Arranco a gran velocidad, decidió no asistir a la reunión del glee club, porque claramente se encuentraria con ella, cosa que hasta el momento no estaba preparada a enfrentar.

Al llegar a su casa, inmediatamente subió a su cuarto, por lo que Judy extrañada por la hora en que llegaba su hija subió tras de ella.

-Quinnie, cariño estas bien?

-Claro, estoy bien solo algo cansada. Se escucho a través de la puerta

-Pense que ibas a llegar mas tarde, no tenias ensayo en el club de coro? Dijo Judy mientras entraba a la habitacion y se sentaba sobre la cama.

La chica guardo silencio unos segundos, para luego responder: -Si, pero se suspendió osea el profesor Schuester tuvo que suspenderlo...porque tenia una reunión de profesores. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y al parecer había resultado, ya que su madre se levanto.

-Bueno, pero cualquier cosa que suceda sabes que puedes confiar en mi. La chica asintio tratando de formular una sonrisa

-Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? Judy preguntada parada en la puerta.

-No gracias estoy bien. Al notar al fin que la puerta se cerraba, se recosto sobre la cama, dando un gran suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos.

...

Aunque intento concentrarse, lo cierto es que no podía sacar las palabras de Quinn de su cabeza, todas las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo de los años, no entendía en que parte exactamente encajan su declaración de amor en esto, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con ella, lamento que fuera viernes, porque eso implicaba tener que esperar dos largos días.

Rachel tomo un cuadernillo de tapas rosadas adornadas con una estrella dorada en la portada, lo abrió cogiendo un lapiz de igual color, intentaba componer algo, despues de todo, las regionales se acercaban y tenia una responsabilidad, lograr componer un buen tema, demostrar que su propuesta de cantar canciones originales no era un error, sino que la herramienta que los llevaría a las nacionales.

De pronto, escucho un pequeño ruido en la ventana como si una piedrecilla golpeara el vidrio, se asomo y para su sorpresa se trataba de Quinn, quien al notarla le hizo señas como para que bajara, la morena asintió, se dio vuelta colocándose uno de sus típicos chalecos, afuera ya era tarde y se notaba el frio, con sumo cuidado salio de su cuarto, intentado hacer el menor ruido al bajar las escaleras, ya era bastante tarde y no quería tener que darle explicaciones a sus padre de porque salia a estas horas, practicamente de puntillas llego hasta la puerta tomando las llaves de la casa que se encontraban sobre un pequeño mueble de roble, las guardo en uno de sus bolsillo y salio despacio.

Afuera la chica rubia la miraba impaciente, cuando al fin estaban cerca le dijo sin verla directamente: -Necesitamos hablar.

-Claro, te parece si vamos a la cafetería dovelike.

-Lo que digas.

Mientras caminaban no pronunciaban palabras, cada cierto tiempo Quinn la miraba de reojo, pero al apenas notar que Rachel la miraba de vuelta, inmediatamente esquivaba la vista. Quinn estaba nerviosa, tenia un malestar que se concentraba en su estomago, realmente no sabia que estaba haciendo hay, caminando junto a ella, que iba a decir, simplemente siguió sus instintos una vez mas, quería verla lo necesitaba realmente, paso obsesionada todo el dia pensando en ella y sabia que no podria conciliar el sueño sin tener esa temible conversacion, por eso se atrevio a buscarla.

Al llegar a la cafeteria se sentaron en la mesa mas apartada, al poco apareció una mesera, que les tomo la orden, ordenaron dos capuccinos junto con unas donuts con glaseado de frutilla, durante el tiempo que habían empezado a hacerse amigas, descubrieron el gusto que ambas compartían por las donuts de ese sabor.

Al notar que la chica frente a ella no iba a empezar a hablar, Rachel tampoco se atrevió a abordar el tema inmediatamente, para cortar el silencio termino diciendo: -Hace bastante frio hoy

Quinn finalmente la miro, levantando una ceja, por lo absurdo que se le hacia hablar del clima en un momento asi. -Si supongo, Rachel yo...Se detuvo, al ver que la mesera se acercaba dejando lo que habian pedido.

-He estado pensando en la cancion que debemos componer y...

-Rachel por favor. Exclamo Quinn, el que la chica estuviera tratando de desviar la conversación no le estaba ayudando mucho.

La morena guardo silencio y la miro fijamente, nuevamente a Quinn le volvieron los nervios, su corazon apresuro sus latidos, como podia ser que una simple mirada la pusiera nerviosa, antes todo era tan facil, al tener sus verdaderos sentimientos escondidos se sentia fuerte, segura, de hecho hasta enfrentarla y molestarla en cierto modo le generaba tranquilidad, le daba la seguridad de tener todo en orden, porque si podia ocultar sus mas profundas emociones, entonces era claro que podia controlar cualquier cosa, pero ahora que Rachel sabia la verdad, toda habia cambiado se sentia tan expuesta vulnerable, bastaba que la morena la mirara fijamente para que su pulso se acelerara.

-Lo que dijiste en el auditorio es verdad?

Quinn trago saliva y respondio: -Si, yo no se realmente como empezo, osea no es algo que haya analizado, en realidad...La rubia intentaba buscar palabras correctas para explicarse. -Es algo que simplemente siento aca. Termino diciendo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Rachel y se le acercaba al corazon, la chica no hizo ningun ademan de rechazo, permitio que la rubia tomara su mano y la pusiera. -Puedes sentir lo rapido que esta latiendo en este momento. Rachel respondio asintiendo, se sentia calido, estuvieron un momento asi.

Cuando Rachel volvio a su postura original, dijo: -Para mi es dificil entender todo esto, de partida tu apoyo a mi idea de cantar canciones originales, luego tu repentino acercamiento para tener una amistad, no me mal entiendas, estos dias como amigas han sido fabulosos, pero ahora esto.

-Te entiendo, pero es tanto mas dificil para mi esto que siento por ti es algo con lo que he luchado pero no se pasa, no se ha pasado en años.

-Pero si te sentias asi, por que fuiste tan cruel conmigo en el pasado?

-Porque soy consciente que ambas somos chicas, mi familia es muy creyente, si por un embarazo me expulsaron de la casa, esto es algo que mi padre jamas hubiese perdonado, ademas esta toda esta presion en el instituto, tenia una reputacion que cuidar.

-Entonces, era mas facil humillarme, que reconocer que te puede gustar una loser como yo. El tono de tristeza era evidente, Rachel prosiguio diciendo: -Quizas, si hubieses sido algo más sincera conmigo, las cosas podrian haber sido diferentes, ahora no puedo ofrecerte mas que mi amistad.

La rubia sintio una fuerte punzada en el pecho, como si su corazon se agrietara, pero aun asi continuo -Rachel se que no te merezco, en realidad nadie de este jodido pueblo te merece, se que lograras irte de Ohio, llegaras a Broadway porque tu eres una estrella, mas brillante que esas que sueles pegar en todas partes.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreir por ese comentario, Rachel se cuestiono, como era posible que su animo variara tan rapido y es que el hecho de que Quinn la tratara con cordialidad la hacia sentir bien, extrañamente mas bien de lo normal.

-Deberias tomar tu cafe antes de que se enfrie, si no quieres tu donut me la puedes regalar.

-Claro que quiero mi donut. Respondio Rachel con una falsa mueca de enfado.

El ambiente de distendio, la morena empezo a contarle sobre la reunion del glee club, como la cancion de los chicos ya estaba muy avanzada, mientra la escuchaba hablar, Quinn no podia apartar sus ojos de sus labios, le encantaban, en realidad le gustaba todo de ella, tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarla.

Salieron de la cafeteria, mientras caminaban, Quinn se detuvo enfrente de un parque.

-Que pasa ya es bastante tarde, tenemos que darnos prisa Q.

-Q?

-Claro o acaso no puedo decirte asi, somos amigas. La morena sonrio.

"Yo quiero todo de ti" Pensaba la rubia mientras se aproximaba mas cerca de Rachel, cuando la tenia lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso, apenas rozando sus labios, la chica enfrente suyo sorprendida abrio aun mas los ojos, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Quinn, podia ver sus rasgos con claridad, su tez albina, la nariz perfectamente respingada, sus ojos color miel.

-Dios, eres tan hermosa. No pudo contener ese comentario, la belleza tan sublime de la chica rubia, la perturbo.

-Tu lo eres mas. Dijo Quinn mientras se volvio a acercar para besar a Rachel, esta vez el beso fue de mayor intensidad sentian la necesidad imperiosa de contacto, sus lenguas al principio timidas, empezaron a descubrirse mutuamente, este era el beso mas excitante que habian dado, estaban cada vez mas unidas, mientras que el beso seguia tomando mas intensidad.

Pero Rachel se detuvo repentinamente, diciendo: -Finn

-Que tiene que ver el? Era la primera vez que escuchar el nombre del quarterback, le generaba tanta repulsion

-Lo lamento, esto esta mal porque aun siento cosas por Finn

Si declarar sus sentimientos habia sentido que era el peor error de su vida, el besarla lo era aun mas, definitivamente lo era mas. ahora que habia probado sus labios, con ese simple beso, pudo confirmar todo lo que sentia, ahora era dolorosamente consciente del nivel de profundidad que alcanzaban sus emociones por Rachel Berry, en un principio penso en aceptar su amistad, no podia aspirar a más considerando su comportamiento pasado, pero ahora eso no bastaba, realmente la necesitaba de una forma palpablemente desesperante.

"La necesito como el aire, no puedo vivir sin respirar, asi como no puedo vivir sin ella" Penso Quinn mientras la tomo de los brazos acercandola mas a ella, hizo ademan como de volverla a besar, pero Rachel se aparto.

-Entiende como te dije en la cafeteria podemos ser amigas.

-Amigas, yo nunca mas podria ser tu amiga, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte. La chica rubia ahora afirmaba sus manos mirandola suplicante. -Respondiste al beso que te di, se que eso significa algo.

-Yo...Rachel desvió la mirada

-Te necesito, no me rechaces, no puedo tolerar estar lejos de ti, por favor, el sabor de tus labios es lo mas maravilloso que he sentido en mi vida, no me quites la posibilidad de volverme a sentir asi de nuevo. Quinn tenia la voz temblorosa. -Rachel te lo suplico.

-No puedo

La rubia comenzo a llorar, Rachel la abrazo intentando tranquizarla, pero al parecer habia logrado el efecto contrario, ya que la chica en sus brazos comenzo a llorar mas fuerte.

-Yo soy quien no puede. Dijo separandose del abrazo, para luego empezar a correr.

-Quinn espera. Exclamo Rachel intentado detenerla, pero la chica corrio aun mas rapido, por lo que se apresuro intentando alcanzarla.

Al poco andar Rachel se queda paralizada al presenciar el fuerte impacto, el sonido estruendorosos de unos frenos, la luz enceguecedora de los focos y el cuerpo de Quinn tendido en el suelo, sus ojos cerrados, la sangre surcando el lado derecho de su frente...

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Glee y los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y compañia._

_Gracias a las personas que se dan tiempo para leer y comentar =D Este capitulo se que lleva bastante drama (Sorry quizas ver tantos musicales me afecto XD) pero hay algo que quiero asegurarles y es que esta historia como sea tendra final feliz...para mi seria horripilante leer y mucho más escribir un fics faberry que no tuviera un merecido final feliz, así que no se preocupen :D_


	3. Despierta

-Deberías ir a descansar

-El único lugar en el que quiero estar es aquí.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Finn, hemos intentado convencerla pero Rachel insiste en quedarse. Acota Mercedes en un tono impasible

-Rachel me acompañarías un momento. Dice el profesor Schuester mientras se acerca al grupo de chicos.

-Si. Responde de forma desganada, mientras se levanta siguiéndolo.

Ambos caminan a la maquina expendedora que se encontraba a unos metros, el profesor saca una bebida y se la entrega a la chica.

-Rachel se que estas muy preocupada por Quinn, pero debes ser consciente de que no tienes responsabilidad alguna, lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, el que estuvieras junto a ella esa noche no te hace culpable de lo sucedido.

"Si supiera lo que paso en realidad" La mirada de la chica es inexpresiva simplemente da un sorbo a su bebida por inercia.

-Por que no vas a descansar a tu casa, has estado horas en este hospital, si hay novedades nosotros nos encargaremos de avisarte.

-Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte

El rostro de Schuester se torno con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza, Quinn había logrado salir del riesgo vital, pero aun así su estado era de cuidado y no había precisión sobre el tiempo en que tardía en despertar, podían ser varios días o incluso semanas.

-Rachel debes descansar...vacilante intentaba buscar las palabras que lograran convencerla.

-Lo siento profesor Schu ya he tomado una decisión

Mientras Rachel se aleja para volver a sentarse en los sillones de la sala de espera es interceptada por Kurt.

-Rach tienes pésima cara, insisto deberías darte una ducha, comer algo y luego dormir para que desaparezcan en algo esas espantosas ojeras

-Kurt estoy bien, ya te dije quiero estar acá, esperar a que...

-Quinn despierte, ya lo has repetido, pero en serio quieres esperarla con esa facha? piensas que Quinn alias la-futura-reina-de-graduacion, se va a poner feliz de verte precisamente a ti y asi, como estas, estilo espantapajaros on?

Con ese comentario Rachel recién bajo la vista mirando sus ropas, su aspecto aunque desgarbado, no le parecía tan desordenado ni espeluznante, aunque la idea de que Quinn la viera con rechazo por algo asi, le preocupo, dubitativa decido seguir el consejo.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que cualquier cosa me llamaras de inmediato

-Lo juro por mi chaqueta favorita de Dolce & Gabbana, ve entre antes te vayas mas pronto puedes regresar. Respondió Kurt dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel sale apresurada del hospital. Mientras que Santana inquiere a Kurt -Como lograste que Berry se fuera, parecía clavada en la sala?

-Aveces los argumentos estéticos son los mas efectivos. Respondió divertido

-Crees que a ella le guste? Pregunta Brittany en voz baja a Santana

-Que, te refieres a que...?

-Al patito, lo saque de mi colección, con el duermo cuando me siento enferma, se lo traje a Quinn para que se recupere mas rápido

-Claro que le gustara. Dice Santana mientras se vuelve a sentar junto a la chica rubia, momento que Brit aprovecha para recostarse sobre su hombro.

...

Rachel estaba estirada sobre su cama, al sentir pasos intencionalmente cerro los ojos, lo cierto es que no quería tener una charla con sus padres, donde le recriminaran porque salio tarde sin permiso, porque se negó a cenar, entre otras cosas.

-Hija sabemos que estas despierta, necesitamos hablar contigo. Dijo Leroy entrando a la habitación junto a Hiram

Sin ánimos se sentó en la cama, sus padres la imitaron -Nosotros sabemos que hemos criado a una hija maravillosa y de muy buen corazón que se preocupa por todo, la naturaleza, los animales y que respeta profundamente a su prójimo, por tal estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Gracias papá, pero en serio de que va esto? inquirió sabiendo que sus padres no eran muy directos cuando trataba de temas mas difíciles

-Lo que con tu padre queremos saber es la razón por la que te esta afectando tanto lo que paso con tu amiga del coro, cariño sabemos que eres una niña sensible y un accidente de ese tipo que le haya ocurrido a una joven de tu edad y que ademas cercana a ti, claramente es un hecho muy lamentable es lógico que estés triste, pero que eso te llegue a quitar el apetito por completo

-Estamos preocupados por ti hija, existe alguna otra razón de trasfondo, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, siempre estaremos para ti pequeña, nosotros necesitamos saber que paso esa noche, ademas que hacías tu con ella a esas horas?

-Yo...Para Rachel era complicado hablar, ya que sabia no podía ser del todo transparente con sus padres, estaba involucrada directamente Quinn, sentía que en cierta forma revelarlo todo seria traicionarla, los sentimientos que le confeso eran algo solo entre ellas...-Yo me junte con Quinn en Dovelike porque necesitábamos hablar

-De que conversaron? Inquirió Leroy

Rachel tenia su mirada pegada en el suelo y su voz reflejaba inseguridad -Del coro...nosotras tenemos que componer una canción para las regionales

Y que paso pequeña?

-Tuvimos una diferencia de opinión entonces ella se fue. Su tono de voz se volvió triste -Y yo la seguí, pero no la alcance, cuando vino ese automóvil..no pude hacer nada

-Fue un accidente cariño. Ambos la abrazaron fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Intento descansar, no quería causarles mayor preocupación a sus padres, pero apenas cerraba los ojos experimentaba un constante sentimiento de culpa, hasta conciliar el sueño le resulto una tarea complicada, a pesar de no haber pasado una buena noche, se levanta temprano para dirigirse al hospital.

Cuando llega saluda a los chicos y Judy, a quien le pregunta si se han presentado novedades en el estado de salud de Quinn, para su desilusión no habia mayores progresos.

Finn la queda mirando detenidamente un largo rato hasta que finalmente se levanta, acercándose. -Rach me acompañarias a la cafetería del hospital?

-Si, Claro. Responde algo extrañada

Se sientan en una de las mesas, el chico compra un jugo para el y otro para la morena.

-Rach se que este no es el momento indicado, pero no quiero mentirte mas

-Te escucho. Contesto suponiendo de que se venia la confesión del quarterback

-Quiero que sepas que Quinn y yo llevamos unas semanas saliendo. Se apresuro a decir para luego beber un poco de jugo, mirando expectante la reacción de la chica.

-Ya lo sabia, Quinn me lo contó. Su tono de voz no presentaba mayor emoción.

Finn abrió los ojos como plato. -Rach quería esperar un momento preciso para contártelo, pero nunca se dio.

El chico algo nervioso empieza a mover el vaso, como jugando con el jugo, se queda absorto un rato hasta que vuelve a mirar a Rachel. -Debo reconocer que aun siento cosas por ti, pero ahora yo solo puedo estar con Quinn, es ella quien me necesita.

-Nos necesita. Corrigió Rachel

Al Quartback le sorprendía la actitud tan tranquila de la chica, esperaba un llanto o algo tipo de recriminación, pero ella se mantiene con un comportamiento distante, pero en su interior Rachel estaba confundida con una mezcla de emociones, por un lado mantenía ese dejo de culpa por lo acontecido, junto a una naciente necesidad de estar con Quinn, realmente la quería, por el otro lado estaban sus sentimientos por Finn, en otro momento saber que no le era indiferente, la hubiese animado a intentarlo nuevamente con él, pero ahora era distinto, lo principal para ella era acompañar a Quinn en su recuperación.

...

La habitación de cuidados intensivos tenia unas toscas paredes albinas, lo único que la adornaba era un ramo de flores que había traído Finn, el que se encontraba en una mesa junto a un tierno peluche de pato que Brittany dejo precisando que era el principal encargado de cuidar a Quinn en su estadía hospitalaria.

Quinn estaba en la cama con unas sondas colocadas en sus brazos, mientras una maquinas marcaban su ritmo cardíaco. El verla así, la afecta profundamente, Rachel se acerca sintiendo como esa presión en su pecho aumenta, toma la mano de la chica mientras la acaricia. -Quinn despierta te lo pido, no puedo componer la cancion sin ti, acuerdate de lo que me dijiste, que la compondriamos juntas, por favor, abre los ojos, regresa aunque sea para decirme algun nuevo sobrenombre. Su mirada refleja un desconsuelo absoluto

Intenta serenarse, respirando pesadamente mientras se aproxima mas a Quinn, depositando un suave beso en sus labios, la mira esperanzada unos segundos, pero la chica sigue inconsciente

-Porque no despiertas ya te di el beso. Su voz suena resquebrajada llena de un infinito dolor, mientras las lagrimas caen sin control por sus mejillas. -Se supone que tienes que despertar como en los cuentos, no ves que ahora soy yo quien te necesita.

Santana entra a la habitación junto con Brittany, ven a Rachel llorando aferrada a la cama, es la primera vez que Santana experimenta una especie de conmiseración por ella, en forma de consuelo pone su mano en el hombro de Rachel, lo que hace que se percate de la presencia de ellas dos, se incorpora intentando secar sus lagrimas.

-No estés triste, París la cuida, Quinn se curara pronto. Dice Brit, Santana al notar la expresión de Rachel, le señala el pato

-Ah, entonces ese es su nombre?

-Si, lo bautice así porque es uno de mis países favoritos, me gustan las papas francesas y los besos franceses, cuando Quinn se mejore podríamos ir de vacaciones, te gustaría ir con nosotras tres?

Una oración que incluya vacaciones y Berry a la vez, hubiesen sido sinónimos de suplicio y de protesta inmediata de Santana, pero en esta oportunidad y solo en esta oportunidad, sonrió por las ocurrencias de Brit.

-Si me encantaría. respondió Rachel mientras volvía a contemplar a Quinn.

...

Las horas de clases transcurrían con pesada lentitud, si fuera por ella pasaría el día completo en el hospital, pero sus padres tomaron una actitud estricta, descartando cualquier posibilidad de permitirle seguir faltando al instituto. Finalizada la clase de matemáticas, Rachel se dirige a la reunión del glee club, aunque claramente ahora era diferente, ni siquiera las cercanía de las Regionales, le imprimían un poco de emoción, todos sus pensamientos se encontraban dirigidos a otro lugar.

-Chicos es necesario que hablemos sobre nuestra actuación en las Regionales, se que este momento es difícil, pero es cuando mas tenemos que estar unidos, la idea de cantar temas originales sigue siendo la base de nuestra presentación, como estaba planeado Rachel sera quien aperturara, para luego seguir con la canción grupal.

-Profesor Schu. Dijo levantando la mano

-Si Rachel?

-Ustedes me conocen, saben lo profesional que soy y las Regionales son importantes para todos, por lo mismo quiero dar un paso a un lado, no puede hacer el solo de apertura, de hecho lo lamento mucho chicos, pero yo no voy a participar en esta competencia

Se hizo un silencio sepultural en la sala -Chicos pónganse en grupos para seguir avanzando en la letra de Loser like me. Dijo Shuester intentando normalizar la situación

Rachel se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, siendo detenida en el pasillo por el profesor. -No puedo aceptar tu renuncia. Su voz era serena pero al mismo tiempo sonaba autoritaria. Los chicos miraban por la puerta de vidrio la conversación entre ellos, aunque sin poder oír nada.

-No puedo cantar, mientras ella siga en ese hospital inconsciente, no puedo...la voz de Rachel se entrecorto

-Todos estamos preocupados por ella, en un momento pensé en cancelar nuestra presentación en las Regionales, pero desistí porque esa no es la esencia del glee club, rendirse antes de luchar, así como estoy seguro ella esta luchando, nosotros también tenemos que hacerlo, dar lo mejor en el escenario.

-No puedo hacerlo, desde que paso el accidente que no he podido cantar

-Claro que puedes, permite que la música vuelva a ser parte de ti, intenta expresar todo lo que sientes a través de una canción, además recuerda que fue Quinn quien te apoyo, creyó en tu idea de interpretar canciones originales, con mayor razón esta presentación es importante, no renuncias inmediatamente, nadie te presionara, pero por favor meditalo.

Rachel salio apresurada del Instituto, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a los chicos del coro por su decisión, llego a su casa aunque como se estaba haciendo costumbre en la hora de la cena apenas probo bocado, Hiram y Leroy optaron por no presionarla, aunque estaban preocupados, no querían forzarla. En su cuarto sentada sobre la cama, se sentía agobiada, no sabia como sacar ese pesar que la iba consumiendo y la culpa de no haber actuado de forma distinta esa noche, decidió sacar su cuaderno y escribir, pretendiendo que con cada palabra se fueran mitigando sus emociones.

...

-Se que me escuchas, porque no despiertas, te necesito mas que nunca, no se que hacer. Dijo en tono de aflicción

Rachel sentía una opresión tan grande en su pecho cada vez que no obtenía respuesta de Quinn, las lagrimas estaba a punto de invadirla nuevamente, pero intento serenarse, sabia que llorando no lograría cambiar nada, intento buscar fortaleza en la música y comenzó a cantar

_What have I done_  
_I wish I could run away from this ship going under_  
_Just trying to help_  
_Hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down_  
_Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh how many times will it take for me_  
_To get it right_  
_To get it right_

_Can I start again_  
_With my faith shaken,_  
_Cause I can't go back and undo this_  
_I just have to stay_  
_And face my mistakes_

Dejo de cantar mientras las lagrimas que había intentado contener aparecen. -Te gusto? pregunta, pero abatida por no encontrar respuesta deja caer su rostro sobre el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que siente una mano acariciar sus cabellos, confundida se incorpora mirando a Quinn. -Si me gusto. Dice la chica rubia con cierta dificultad.

Rachel toma su mano depositando un beso, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero la emoción que sintió en ese momento solo le permitió decir un sentido -Gracias.

-Ese es el tema que cantaras en las Regionales? Acaricia el rostro de la morena mientras con sus dedos intenta secar las lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

-No voy a participar en las Regionales, quiero quedarme cuidándote.

-Eres Rachel Berry o solo alguien que se le parece?. Quinn formulo una pequeña sonrisa. -Son las regionales, tienes que participar sabes que los chicos te necesitan, no podría perdonarme que faltaras por mi.

-Pero existe cosas mas importantes que...

Quinn no la dejo continuar tapándole suavemente la boca, aprovechando al mismo tiempo de acariciar sus labios. Ese simple acto hizo que a ambas se sintieran algo nerviosas

Se quedaron mirando profundamente mientras que la rubia termino diciendo: -Tienes razón, existen cosas mas importantes como perseguir los sueños, recuerdas tu anhelo de ganar las Nacionales, pero para eso antes debes triunfar en las Regionales.

-Pero

-Hazlo por mi

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Rachel se ilumino. -Te lo prometo.

Rachel sale feliz de la habitación, camina apresuradamente hasta Judy dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras le dice -Quinn volvió...ella al fin despertó.

Con el paso de las horas, los demás chicos del glee club se enteran de las buenas noticias, un medico encargado de chequear a Quinn, indica que aun necesita unos días mas de reposo, aunque esta totalmente estabilizada por la que es sacada de cuidados intensivos y trasladada a otra habitación mas confortable.

...

Los días transcurren normalmente, aunque ahora el animo que se vivía en el coro era distinto, con todos los chicos decididos a ganar en las Regionales, para lo que ensayaban fervientemente, la reunión del coro termina y Rachel va al centro comercial, con la intención de buscar un regalo a Quinn, rápidamente recorrió los locales, hasta que una tienda en particular llama su atención, una con una amplia vitrina que exponía una amplia gama de joyas, miro meticulosamente hasta dar con un lindo colgante de plata, satisfecha por su compra se va directo al Hospital al que llega al poco rato.

Alegre se encamina a la habitación de Quinn, cuando se queda detenida mientras ve a través de una de las ventanas a Finn hablando animadamente con ella, el hace gestos ridículos, mientras que Quinn sonríe divertida.

Esto le genera a Rachel una sensación insoportable de malestar, producto de los celos que empiezan a hacer mella en su interior. Detesta verlos hablando tan felices, jamas la idea de verlos juntos le había producido tanto rechazo, aunque antiguamente en cierta forma ya habían estado los tres en un entredicho, ahora con los acontecimientos que habían sucedido, todo era completamente diferente, la sensación de dolorosos celos se sentía potenciada al infinito, pero al mismo tiempo esto le generan un dejo de confusión, cuando Quinn despertó, solo se enfoco en ella, de apoyarla en su recuperación, en todos esos días no habían hablado directamente sobre sus sentimientos o lo que había ocurrido el día del accidente. Mientras los miraba reirse juntos, Rachel no estaba segura sobre la razón de fondo de esos insoportables celos, exactamente por cual de los dos es que los sentía era por Quinn o existía la posibilidad de que aun sintiera algo por Finn?

Rachel Apretaba fuertemente su puño, quería irse para no continuar viendo esa imagen, pero no quería escapar, decidida camina entrando a la habitación. Quinn y Finn inmediatamente se quedan callados, como si hubiesen sido atrapados en una travesura, mientras miran a la chica que tenia una clara expresión de enfado.

-Rachel!. Dicen al unisono

Un rápido -Hola. Es lo único que atina a decir.

El ambiente se torna pesado, hace mucho tiempo que no están los tres solos en un mismo lugar...definitivamente era raro, cada uno con emociones encontradas, se hizo un lánguido silencio.

Hasta que Finn dice -Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, en una hora mas tengo entrenamiento, el muchacho se aproxima a Quinn dándole un beso en la frente. Este gesto le produce a Rachel un sentimiento que la calcome, el cual hasta hace poco le era prácticamente desconocido, la ira. El muchacho se retira dejándolas solas.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir el tiempo que pasas con tu novio. Aunque intento que sonara indiferente, su voz se escucho herida.

Quinn la miro un momento algo extrañada, pero luego le estira la mano, invitándola a acercarse, la morena aunque enojada acepta.

-Lo había olvidado. Dice con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que cosa? Pregunta Rachel mientras se sienta en su cama

-Que Finn y yo eramos novios. Su tono es divertido pero al mismo tiempo sincero, luego su rostro toma una postura mas seria -Rachel creo que es necesario que conversemos sobre lo que paso antes del accidente.

-Pensé que lo haríamos una vez que salieras, para mi lo primero es tu salud, quiero verte completamente recuperada.

-Rachel ya estoy bien en serio, pero si quieres hablarlo después lo respeto, solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije esa noche es cierto

Se quedan mirando intensamente, casi en un susurro la morena dice: -Puedo besarte? Una parte de ella quería controlarse, sabia que estaba mal pedirle algo así a Quinn, mientras no estuviera totalmente segura de que sus sentimientos solo eran destinados a ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, la belleza de la rubia nublo su juicio.

El cuerpo de Quinn se tenso, mientra su respiración se acelero, no esperaba escuchar eso. Cerrando sus ojos se acerco a ella, rozando sus labios, despacio comenzaron a besarse, explorándose mutuamente, pero al poco el beso se volvió mucho mas apasionado, tan intenso que prácticamente se quedaron sin aire, por lo que a su pesar se tuvieron que detener, lo que Quinn aprovecho para abrazarla, mientras acariciaba su espalda, tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rachel, podía sentir el aroma de su pelo, ese aroma a fresas que tanto adoraba. Ambas chicas se miraron profundamente a los ojos un instante antes de volverse a besar nuevamente.

-Te quiero. Dijo la rubia

-Yo también te quiero

-No sabes lo que espere por escuchar eso

Rachel sonrió -Te traje un regalo

-Pues para mi este es el mejor regalo. Dijo Quinn antes de besarla, esta vez mas lentamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para disfrutar el sabor de su labios.

...

El tan esperado día de las Regionales al fin llego, todos los chicos del coro estaban animados, confiados en que su presentación lograría destacar.

-Estas nerviosa? Pregunto Finn a una inquieta chica que no dejaba de moverse

-Si pero me gusta, estos nervios son los normales en cualquier artista. Sonrió Rachel -Me encantaría que Quinn pudiera estar cantando con nosotros

-Berry, puedes dejarte de tantos parloteos y subir luego al autobús para irnos. Dijo Santana mientras entraba al vehículo

-Están todos preparados para irnos? Pregunto el profesor Schuester

...

-Sabes que si no me dejas igual terminare de alguna u otra forma escapándome de aquí, por favor déjame ir a las Regionales

-Pero Quinnie el alta medica recién corresponde que te lo den mañana, ademas se supone que debes ir directamente a la casa a descansar.

-Mamá por favor!. Dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros. -Necesito estar con los chicos, quiero darles mi apoyo, así como ellos estuvieron conmigo.

Judy duda unos instantes, aunque se convence al ver la cara de su hija, sabe que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer.

-Esta bien Quinnie te llevare, espérame mientras voy a hablar con el medico

-Gracias mamá!. Exclama efusivamente

...

Rachel ingresa al escenario y dice -Esta cancion quiero dedicársela alguien muy especial para mi, que fue la inspiracion para componerla. Todos los del auditorio quedan expectantes, ya que nunca antes en todas los años de competencias un grupo se habia atrevido a cantar temas originales.

_What have I done?_  
_I wish I could run,_  
_Away from this ship going under_  
_Just trying to help_  
_Hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_  
_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

Quinn escucha la voz de Rachel, mientras que apresurada sube las escalinatas para poder verla, se queda en la ultima fila fascinada con su interpretacion, aunque no es la unica, porque Finn detras de bambalinas tambien la mira casi tan deslumbrado.

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
_Cause I can't go back and undo this_  
_I just have to stay and face mistakes,_  
_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_  
_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

Rachel toma el microfono, mientras se aproxima al publico cantando con una energia desbordante.

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,_  
_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_  
_Yeah, I'll send down a wish. Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_  
_And then finally someone will see how much I care_  
_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

Todo el mundo aplaude efusivamente. -Damas y Caballeros, somos New Directions. Dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa, cuando va a su posición junto al resto de los chicos y empieza:

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_  
_Probably started off like me_  
_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_  
_But, hey, give me just a little time_  
_I bet you're gonna change your mind_  
_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_

Se acerca a bailar al centro del escenario acompañada de Santana y Brittany

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don't care_  
_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_Push me up against the locker_  
_And hey, all I do is shake it off_  
_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_  
_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_  
_'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_  
_I'll see you when you wash my car_

Todos los chicos cantan bailando alegremente, el publico se encuentra totalmente animado y Quinn vitorea aun más fuerte, sin aparte su vista de Rachel

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_  
_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don't care_  
_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

El publico euforico aplaude a rabiar. Al finalizar la presentaciones viene un pequeño receso para que el jurado pueda votar, lo que para la chica rubia se vuelve una pequeña eternidad de tiempo, debido a los deseos inmensos de poder felicitar a los chicos y claramente a alguien en especial.

-Estuviste asombrosa.

-Gracias.

-Me encanta escucharte cantar. Dice Finn mientras la abraza, Rachel se siente extraña entre los brazos del chico, y por eso en ese mismo instante se le cruza una idea por la mente, una idea que segun cree al fin le servira para aclarar definitivamente sus sentimientos.

El profesor Shu les avisa que la decision del jurado ya esta lista, por lo que todos pasan al escenario.

Una divertida y algo bebida señora se sube a presentar el premio. -Los ganadores de las Regionales son: New Directions!

Todos los chicos del glee club festejan emocionados, mientras que Kurt junto a Blain sonrien algo resignados, desconformes en parte con los resultaron, que esperaban los beneficiarian a ellos.

La chica rubia feliz se apresura para llegar a los bastidores.

-Quinn que sorpresa, pensabamos que mañana era el dia en que tendrías tu alta medica. Mercedes se le acerca abrazandola

-Si, pero no podia dejarlos, queria estar aqui aun sea apoyandolos.

Brittany al verla se emociona corriendo practicamente se lanza a abrazarla. -Auch! mis costillas. Se queja un poco Quinn, aunque al mismo tiempo divertida por el recibimiento, todo el resto de los chicos se acercan alegres a saludarla, mientras que la chica rubia empieza a buscar con la mirada. -Donde esta Rachel?

-Me parecio verla en los camarines. Respondio Tina.

Luego de saludar al profesor Shu, Quinn parte rauda a los camarines, las ganas de ver a la chica morena son gigantes.

Entra al camarin y lo que ve la deja atonita, paralizada no puede creer lo que acontece, es como si todo ocurriera en camara lenta, la peor de sus pesadillas se hacia realidad frente a sus ojos, Rachel con Finn se estaban besando.

-Gracias, esto me ha ayudado a aclarar mis sentimientos, ahora pude comprobar que...Rachel se detiene al fijarse que en la entrada esta Quinn con los ojos nublosos y una clara expresion de dolor, afirmada al marco de la puerta.

Finn al ver el rostro de sufrimiento que en un segundo se apodero de Rachel, se da vuelta a mirar en la misma dirección que lo esta haciendo ella.

Quinn intenta mirar a Rachel, pero no puede verla claramente, su imagen se le hace distorcionada, el dolor que siente es asfixiante, con cierta dificultad trata de caminar intentando alejarse

-Quinn cariño, dejame explicarte. Dice Finn mientras que camina hacia ella.

La chica se siente como si alguien despediadamente le hubiese arrancado el corazon de un solo golpe, con torpeza camina por el pasillo, topandose con Kurt que le dice: -Estas palida, te encuentras bien Quinn?

-Sacame de aqui, por favor...

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Glee y los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y compañia._

_Primero agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan =D Si lo se! este capitulo es **largo**, pero en estos días por varios situaciones me sentí mas inspirada, así que quise aprovechar lo más posible estos cinco minutos de extra creatividad que tuve XD Les adelanto que para el próximo capitulo regresa la Quinn versión bitch que todos conocemos XD No se olviden de comentar =D_


	4. Sentimientos

_**Renuncias: Glee no me pertenece, yo solamente tomo sus personajes prestados :) Debo advertirles que este capitulo trae mucho drama, pero como siempre al final el verdadero amor triunfa, al menos en la ficción, en la realidad esperemos que también XD  
**_

_**Agradecimientos como siempre a las personas que comentan y leen este fanfic, que esta llegando casi a su final :)**_

* * *

-Rachel lo siento, pero Quinnie insistió en que no quiere ver a nadie, ella necesita descansar.

-Señora Judy no quiero resultar impertinente, se que mi apremiada insistencia puede resultar inoportuna, pero realmente necesito hablar con Quinn.

-Lo lamento, tendrás que esperar hasta a que se reincorpore a clases. La mujer pone una expresión de disculpa y cierra la puerta, para ir directamente a la cocina donde toma un pedazo pequeño de pie de limon, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hija.

-Quinnie te traje un poco de pie, necesitas...La mujer se detiene al notar la mirada ausente de su hija, es claro que tiene su mente en otras cosas. -Cariño, Rachel volvió a venir, no se que haya sucedido entre ustedes, pero a tu edad las peleas que se tienen con los amigos, generalmente se pueden resolver fácilmente conversando, Quinnie estas segura que...

-Si mamá estoy segura que no quiere ver a nadie. Interrumpio con un poco de hastio

-Ni siquiera a Finn? el también ha venido esperando verte

La chica rubia se quedo pensativa un momento, luego da un hondo suspiro -La próxima vez que venga, me avisas creo que me gustaría verlo. Afirma la rubia con una mirada sombría.

Rachel desde lo ocurrido en las Regionales había intentado contactarse con Quinn de todos los medios posibles, enviándole un sin fin de mensajes de texto, llamando a su celular que claramente nunca contesto, para dejarle otro montón de mensajes de voz, correos en donde detallaba exactamente las razones de su actuar, sus mas sinceras disculpas y llegando incluso a suplicar por una oportunidad para explicarse en persona, pero nada de eso parecía resultar. La angustia la calcomia, independiente de lo triste que se sentia, su mayor preocupacion era saber lo que pasaba con Quinn, como se sentia ella, defraudada quizas. Claramente era una locura, de una relacion de humillaciones, para llegar a ser amigas, luego vino lo del accidente, para despues llegar a enamorarse de la chica que paso casi toda la secundaria haciendo su vida un infierno, era una locura y por tal necesitaba saber si aun los sentimientos por Finn existian o Quinn en solo unos meses habia acabado con ellos, su actuar claramente fue equivocado, pero sentia que la razon de fondo era justificable.

-Buenas tardes Sr y Sr Berry. Saluda Kurt con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenas tardes jovencito. Dice Leroy

-Adelante Rachel esta arriba, Te quedaras a cenar? Añade Hiram

-Sera un placer. Responde mientras sube las escaleras, luego toca a la puerta -Estas presentable o al menos algo que mis sensibles ojos puedan ver?

-Puedes pasar Kurt

La expresion de tristeza de la chica es evidente, por lo que se acerca sentándose en la cama. -Rachel estas bien? Cuando me llamaste te note preocupada, supongo que algo relacionado con Finn o me equivoco?

El semblante de Rachel se puso serio -Kurt necesito que te comprometas a no revelar con nadie y bajo ningun motivo lo que te confidenciare, me lo prometes?

-Ok lo prometo por la memoria de Alexander McQueen, si no cumplo mi promesa pasare todo un año vestido con harapos pasados de moda, de la misma tienda donde tu consigues esos horribles chalecos de animales, conforme?

Rachel dio un largo suspiro -Confiare en tu palabra, bueno el problema se sucito en nuestra presentacion en las Regionales

-Entonces efectivamente esto tiene relacion con Finn y por ende Quinn tambien?

-Como lo sabes? Inquirio con sorpresa la morena

-Bueno por la reaccion de Quinn, mezclada con las caras de me lleva el diablo que tu y Finn tenian ese dia, apesar de su victoria, me hizo presumir que estabamos ante el ya clasico triangulo dramatico Quinn-Finn-Rachel, aunque no pude enterarme más, ya que Quinn estaba mal ese dia y no quise incomodarla con preguntas, solo la acompañe hasta su casa

-Gracias por ayudarla. Rachel intento formular una sonrisa sin mucho exito. Finalmente la chica decidio contarle todo pero solo a grandes rasgos, para cuando termino la expresion de Kurt se le hizo indescifrable

-A ver si logro entender esto bien, tu me estas diciendo que Quinn Fabray ex jefe Cheerios y futura reina de graduacion, siente cosas por ti y que ademas es reciproco, pero que tu besaste a Finn y ella los vio, es que es demasiada informacion, osea peor que el ultimo capitulo de la tercera temporada de gossip girl, ya pero como, desde cuando?

-Fue gradual. Rachel no queria ser mas especifica ni compartir detalles. -En realidad Kurt te lo cuento porque necesito consejos para que me pueda perdonar, quiero estar con ella

-Si, pero entonces porque besaste a Finn?

-Con ese beso intentaba comprobar si él aun generaba algun tipo de reacción fisico-emocional sobre mi, tenia que estar segura que...

-Esos ojos de cachorrito sin dueño que pone Finn no tuviera ningun efecto en ti

Rachel al fin sonrio -Exactamente, ademas el fue mi primer amor, pero con Quinn es todo diferente, las emociones se potencian, con ella ocurrio todo de forma tan rapida y rotunda, que una parte de mi no lograba procesarlo totalmente, supongo que eso impulso a tomar un equivocada proceder.

-Te comprendo, recuerda que antes de transformarnos en familia, Finn tambien fue algo asi como mi primer gran amor, pero con Blaine es otra cosa, realmente increible. En un gesto tragicomico el chico se lleva ambas manos a su corazon -El es perfecto, Bueno no te preocupes me comprometo a ayudarte, pero antes de empezar, revisa tu pagina de Myspace

-Para que? Pregunta Rachel con un dejo de extrañeza

-Ya veras, solo hazlo

La chica se levanta para buscar su portatil, se sienta sobre la cama nuevamente, mientras abre su perfil de MySpace, en donde tiene la costumbre de subir sus presentaciones en video, Kurt se acomoda para ver mejor la pantalla, mientras que la chica revisa comprobando que tiene un nuevo mensaje _-Cuando dejaras de subir estos ridículos videos que resaltan tu estridente y asqueante voz-_

-Es de Quinn cierto?

-Si. Responde Rachel algo bajoneada.

Kurt la abraza como para darle ánimos mientras dice -Como lo sospeche Rach, has despertado la parte más vengativa de Fabray, créeme se del tema "acosador de colegio enamorado", pero si lo ves por el lado positivo, esto demuestra que aun no le eres indiferente, eso es algo positivo.

Esa noche después de la cena con sus padres y Kurt, la pequeña chica intenta conciliar el sueño, pero sin mucho exito, la angustia hace su aparicion una vez mas, esa incertidumbre de saber como afrontar a Quinn cuando se vean el proximo lunes, posiblemente la rubia la trate con frialdad, quizas de la misma forma en que fue en el pasado, eso claramente le doleria bastante, pero en estos dias ha tomado una decision, como sea lograra derribar las barreras que la ex-cheerios intente poner entre ellas, sabe que una parte de Quinn debe seguir queriendola, y por lo mismo se aferra a la posibilidad de poder arreglar las cosas con ella, el pasado que ambas comparten ciertamente no es del todo alentador, pero se puede empezar desde cero.

"_Te voy a reconquistar Quinn Fabray_" Ese es el ultimo pensamiento con el que se queda antes de cerrar los ojos abrazando su cojin en forma de estrella, tratando de dormir y mantener sus estrictas 8 horas de sueño.

...

Un nuevo dia en el William McKinley, gente corriendo por los pasillos, el bullicio habitual, da un profundo suspiro antes de subir las escalinatas de la entrada, camina hasta su casillero buscando sus libros de matemáticas, la asignatura que le corresponde en el primer bloque, cierra el casillero y se queda practicamente de piedra, cuando observa a quienes vienen de la mano juntos, Quinn y Finn se ven excesivamente felices, con miradas cómplices, pasan al lado de ella, sin siquiera saludarla, ignorándola por completo como si fuera invisible.

Para Rachel el momento se transforma en un pequeño deja vu, era tal como habia ocurrido tantas otras veces en el pasado, solo que esta vez esa conmocion de sentirse miserablemente transparente cuando los veia caminar juntos, la vivio de forma mas palpable.

_"Vamos Rachel no es tiempo de desanimarse tan rapido, esto recién esta empezando, hay que reponerse con ese ímpetu que Geraldine Page mostró en su impecable presentación en la obra Blythe Spirit"_ Intenta animarse mientras se dirigia a su salon

Apenas estaba a mitad del dia y ya habia recibido un slushie por parte del equipo de futbol, pero aun asi mantenía su estado de animo alto, el casino estaba relativamente lleno, vio que había un puesto desocupado al lado de Tina, pero al poco andar una bandeja con un abultado plato de tallarines le cayo encima haciéndola perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, Jacob se disculpaba con su característica voz nasal, pero apenas le presto atencion a lo que decia el chico de lentes, ya que su mirada se centraba en Quinn que estaba enfrente de ella con una maliciosa sonrisa, Jacob se sigue disculpando mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

-Estas bien Rachel? Pregunta Tina que presencio lo sucedido e intenta sacar unos cuantos fideos que habían quedado en el pelo de la chica morena

-Si no es nada, voy al baño para limpiarme

Se mojo la cara con un poco de agua, esperando tranquilizarse, pero la expresión de Quinn se le venia amargamente a la cabeza, esa sonrisa indolente en el casino, era la misma que formulo cuando Karofsky le arrojo un slushie en la mañana, trato de apartar esos pensamientos y se enfoco en el "plan de reconquista" como en tono teatral Kurt había nombrado al listado de sugerencias que le dio para acercarse a Quinn.

Mientras sacaba sus apuntes para la siguiente clase, tomo tambien un sobre en forma de corazon, espero a que el timbre sonara y la mayoria de los estudiantes se dispersaran para dirigirse a un casillero especifico donde cuidadosamente deposito el sobre por una de las ranuras.

El resto de las clases transcurrió con la aburrida lentitud de siempre, hasta la reunión del glee club a la que Rachel se apresuro por llegar, sentándose atras a unos cuantos puestos alejada de Quinn que estaba conversando con Santana.

-Que opinarías si alguien te escribiera un cursi poema en una tarjeta con forma de corazón? Pregunto la rubia alzando la voz intencionalmente para que Rachel pudiera escucharlas

Santana se rio -Que ridiculez no me digas que Finn te regalo algo asi? eso es como de primaria.

-No, el todavía no llega a eso, lo vi en una de esas tontas películas románticas que pasan los domingos. Respondió la rubia

Rachel al escucharlas no pudo evitar entristecerse, considerando que posiblemente fue un error dejar esa tarjeta en su casillero. Al poco rato Finn entro al salon sentándose obviamente en el puesto libre al lado de Quinn, sonriente agarra cariñosamente la mano de la rubia, gesto que hizo que Rachel apartara la vista hacia otro lado.

Cuando ya todos están en el sala, llega el profesor Shue hablando por celular, cuando corta dice: -Miss Holliday les envía saludos y no puede esperar a felicitarlos en persona. Bueno chicos todos sabemos que ganar las Regionales fue un esfuerzo en equipo y ganar las Nacionales no sera diferente, pero como en todos los deportes, cada equipo tiene un jugador que sobresale para llevar a sus compañeros a la victoria.

Se da vuelta tomando un trofeo en forma de estrella -Y me gustaría empezar la tradición de honrar a ese jugador, después de cada una de nuestras competiciones, asi que por votación unánime, nuestra jugadora más valiosa es: La señorita Rachel Berry!

Sorprendida Rachel se levanta a recibir el premio mientras ve como todos sus compañeros aplauden

-Felicitaciones

-Gracias, puedo decir unas palabras?

-Claro. Contesta el profesor Shue

-Y alla va haciendo que me arrepienta de haber votado por ella. Acota Santana

-Primero que todo, solo quiero decir lo increíble que fue la canción que escribieron, estaba tan inspirada, ya saben es gracioso he ganado muchos trofeos por competencias de canto y baile, pero siempre me he sentido como la chica que nunca consigue el anillo de bronce. Dice estoy ultimo con un tono entristecido mirando fijamente a Quinn que la observa con una mirada indescifrable -Y quizás nunca lo haré, pero en nuestra presentación en las Regionales, la manera en la que creyeron en mi y me dieron la oportunidad, todo lo que siempre he querido es sentirme especial y ser acogida. Su voz se quebró un poco -Y yo solo quiero agradecerles chicos por darme esto.

Emotivos todos se levantaron a abrazarla exceptuando por Quinn y Finn, que se quedaron en sus puestos, situación que es notada por Rachel, pero es eso mismo lo que la que impulsa con mas determinación a solicitarle al profesor Shue que le permita interpretar una canción que tenia preparada.

Rachel se sienta en el piano y empieza a tocar una suave melodía, mientras que varios miembros del glee club le sonríen, pero sin poder evitarlo su mirada termina dirigida directamente en Quinn

_What I gotta do to make you love me?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?)  
_What I gotta do to make you care?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacer que te importe?)  
_What do I do when lightening strikes me?_ (¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?)  
_And I wake to find that your not there_ (Y despierto para encontrar que no estás alli)

_What I gotta do to make you want me?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?)  
_What I gotta do to be heard?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchada?)  
_What do I say when its all over?_ (¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado?)  
_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_ (Cuando Perdon parece ser la palabra más difícil)

_Its sad, so sad, its a sad, sad situation_ (Es triste, tan triste, es una triste, triste situación)  
_And its got more and more absurd_ (Y se ha hecho más y más absurda)  
_Its sad, so sad_ (Es triste, tan triste )  
_Why cant we talk it over?_ (¿Porqué no podemos hablarlo?)  
_Oh it seems to me, that Sorry seems to be the hardest word._ (Oh me parece a mí, que Perdon parece ser la palabra más difícil)

_What I gotta do to make you want me?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?)  
_What I gotta do to be heard?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchada?)  
_What do I say when its all over?_ (¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado?)  
_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_ (Cuando Perdon parece ser la palabra más difícil)

La voz de Rachel sonaba con tanta emoción, que incluso aunque lo intentara Quinn no podia dejar de mirarla y sentir una mezcla intensa de sentimientos

_Its sad, so sad, its a sad sad situation_ (Es triste, tan triste, es una triste triste situación)  
_And its got more and more absurd_ (Y se ha hecho más y más absurda)  
_Its sad, so sad_ (Es triste, tan triste )  
_Why cant we talk it over?_ (¿Porqué no podemos hablarlo?)  
_Oh it seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word._ (Oh me parece a mí, que Perdon parece ser la palabra más difícil)  
_Sorry!_ (Perdon!)

_What I gotta do to make you love me?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?)  
_What I gotta do to make you care?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacer que te importe?)  
_What do I do when lightening strikes me?_ (¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?)  
_And I wake to find that your not there_ (Y despierto para encontrar que no estás allí)  
_What I gotta do?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer?)  
_What I gotta do?_ (¿Qué tengo que hacer?)  
_Sorry seems to be the hardest word._ (Perdon parece ser la palabra más difícil)

-Felicitaciones Rachel has hecho una muy buena interpretacion de ese clasico de Elton John, ademas no sabia que tocaras el piano tan bien. Dijo el profesor Shue mientras aplaudia junto al resto del glee club. -Chicos dejaremos la practica hasta aqui, pero la proxima vez quiero que vengan con sus pilas recargadas, porque nos toca esforzarnos mucho para llegar a las Nacionales de la mejor forma.

Finn de la mano con Quinn estaban saliendo de la sala, pero fueron interceptados por Rachel

-Quinn necesito hablar contigo?

-Berry con Finn tenemos asuntos importantes referente a las futuras elecciones de graduacion, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo

-Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me escuches un momento? La chica rubia trago saliva, al captar que efectivamente la cancion que interpreto Rachel era para ella.

-Las dejo conversando chicas. Pronuncio el quarback cerrando la puerta mientras mentalmente le pedia al poderoso cheesus que las dos chicas pudieran arreglar sus diferencias y no tener que hacer lo que Quinn le habia exigido para volver a ser su novia.

Estaban completamente solas, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre las dos, Rachel miro expectante esos ojos avellana, pero Quinn esquivaba su mirada.

-Quinn se que me equivoque, lo reconozco, pero necesito que me escuches, permiteme disculparme contigo

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Tomo su bolso dirigiendose a la puerta, pero la morena la sostuvo del brazo.

Soltandose con brusquedad dijo -Berry basta, no quiero perder el tiempo con tus jueguitos

-Yo nunca he jugado contigo, yo realmente tengo sentimientos por ti, te quiero Quinn

Sonrie ironicamente -Entoncs el rechazarme, para luego decirme que me quieres, para finalmente terminar besando a mi novio. Intencionalmente remarco esta ultima palabra. -Eso no es jugar? reconoce que nunca sentiste nada por mi

Rachel se acerco mas a Quinn, aclarando su garganta -El beso que viste con Finn tenia una razon de ser, jamas fue mi intencion lastimarte, necesitaba estar completamente segura de mis sentimientos, por eso lo bese, necesitaba comprobar si aun estar con él me producía algo.

-Y como resulto tu experimento Berry? Dijo en tono de fastidio

-No senti nada en comparacion a lo que siento cuando te beso a ti. Rachel tenia una mirada apesadumbrada y un nudo se formaba en su garganta -Quinn tuve miedo, me costaba reconocer que en cuestion de semanas me habia enamorado de ti

Rachel se acerco aun mas, estaba a unos pocos centimetros y sin poder evitarlo la besa suavemente, una parte de Quinn quiere evitarlo, ya que realmente la hirio, pero al tenerla tan cerca, se deja llevar por su aroma embriagador, se queda parada sin poder moverse. La rubia finalmente responde al beso, sentir los labios de Rachel era tal como recordaba una experiencia casi sublimal, cerro los ojos entregandose con una pasion desbordante en ese beso, hasta que en su mente se volvio a cruzar esa dolorosa imagen de la que no se podia despegar, esa imagen que le habia generado tantas lagrimas, que le revolvia el estomago, Rachel besandose con Finn, basto que ese pensamientos se cruzara por su mente, para que se detuviera y se apartara subitamente de Rachel.

-Confia en mi, te prometo que...

-No hables más Berry. Dijo desviando la mirada, no queria ver los ojos de la otra chica, sabia que si seguia prolongando mas esta situacion, no podria controlar la tentacion de decirle que aun la queria.

-Por que sigues con él? por que puedes perdonarlo a él y no a mi? La chica morena estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Es distinto, lo que tengo con Finn es completamente distinto a lo q tuvi...a lo que podriamos haber tenido tu y yo. Con una mirada amenazante continuo -Una ultima cosa, no intentes volver a besarme de nuevo.

Quinn salio deprisa del salon dejandola sola, Rachel se sento en una de las sillas estirandose hacia atras, mirando el techo, mientras una mezcla se emociones la golpeaba, respiro hondo intentando no llorar, llevo su mano hasta sus labios, como rememorando el beso que se acaban de dar, con una idea fija en mente _"No me rendire, todavía no"_.

...

Los dias transcurrian sin mayor novedad, Rachel seguia persistente en sus intentos por recuperar a Quinn, todas las tardes despues de llegar del instituto grababa un nuevo video que subia a su pagina de MySpace, del amplio repertorio que manejaba optaba por potentes canciones sacadas de musicales que pudieran expresar sus sentimientos por Quinn, aunque sus intentos al parecer no lograban una respuesta positiva, se conformaba con saber que al menos la ex-cheerio si los veia, porque cada nuevo video que subia, aparecio al dia siguiente acompañado de un nuevo comentario mas insultante que el anterior.

En las reuniones en el glee club se repetia la misma historia Rachel mirando entristecida, las manifestaciones publicas de afecto que Quinn y Finn se proporcionaban, aunque sabia que su mente tenia que estar puesta en las Nacionales, simplemente no podia concentrarse, cada vez que tenia oportunidad salia adelante interpretando alguna cancion que pudiera conmover a la rubia, pero al parecer nada lo hacia, Rachel intentaba mantenerse fuerte, frente a cada desplante que Quinn le hacia, pero independiente de su persistencia y que no era de esas personas que se rinden, no podia evitar sentirse lastimada, en las noches antes de dormir trataba de pensar en una nueva manera de acercarse a Quinn, pero el rechazo patente que la ex-cheerio le mostraba terminaba convirtiéndose en dolores punzadas en su corazón, no entendia porque las unicas dos mujeres que le habia importado en toda su vida, se habia desecho de ella tan facilmente.

Su madre quien en una primera instancia habia intentado acercarse a ella utilizando a Jesse St. James para ello, pero apesar de ese gesto y las pocas conversaciones que mantuvieron despues, finalmente la dejo de lado al darse cuenta en forma palpable que el tiempo entre ellas ya habia pasado, que se salto toda la etapa de infancia de su hija, que al fin y al cabo Rachel era una adolescente y no la bebe que ella habia entregado a los señores Berry, Shelby Corcoran queria a su hija de vuelta, a esa pequeña niña de ojos expresivos que con el mayor dolor de su alma habia dado en adopcion, no a una jovencita con los tipicos problemas de adolescente, ella queria lidiar con cambiar pañales y dar mamaderas, no con dar consejos sobre novios, embarazos, drogas u cualquier otra cosa parecida, por lo mismo cuando se dio la oportunidad, sin mayor meditacion adopto a Beth. Una parte de Rachel se sintio feliz, pero al mismo tiempo desplazada, por fin habia conocido a su madre, pero Shelby no le interesaba crear mayor vinculo con ella, preferia adoptar a un bebe y darle ese amor maternal, que jamas le entrego a ella.

En el caso de Quinn, la morena sabia que habia cometido un error, ella queria obtener el perdon se estaba esforzando para lograrlo, pero aun asi no entendia la crueldad en el actuar de Quinn, si la ignoraba lo podia comprender, pero porque tratarla con desprecio, eso mismo aveces la hacia dudar en si seguir o no intentandolo, pero no queria rendirse esta vez, la relacion con su madre era inexistente, con Quinn no queria que sucediera lo mismo.

Desperto algo bajoneada por todos esos pensamientos que tenia sobre lo facil que las personas podian despreciarla, pero independiente de eso de igual manera realizo su rutina de ejercicios, elegio unos jeans y una chaleco no tan llamativo, desde hace una semana habia empezado a cambiar su forma de vestir inclinandose por prendas un poco mas sobrias, con la esperanza de que eso llamara la atencion de la rubia.

...

-Ya es tiempo que cumplas con lo que me prometiste, no quiero esperar mas dias, debes hacerlo hoy

-No quiero hacer esto, pide cualquier otra cosa, pero...

-La sigues prefiriendo a ella es eso?. Con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fria, hizo que el chico frente a ella, en forma insconciente diera un paso hacia atras, realmente la rubia sabia como intimidarlo.

Rachel estaba cerrando su casillero despues de tomar sus libros, cuando sin previo aviso, experimento algo que jamas en su vida penso que podia suceder, ocurrio todo como en camara lenta, en un momento los vio como venian caminando hacia ella, penso que seria como cada mañana, que pasarian al lado ignorandola, pero esta vez no fue asi, por el jodido Dios que no fue asi, las dos manos de Finn estaban ocupadas, en una llevaba afirmada la mano de su novia y en la otra tenia un slushie de uva, cuando estaba a menos de un metro de ella, lo arrojo en su cara, se sentia terriblemente frio, pero no sabia porque, si era por el hielo de esa pegajosa bebida o si por la macabra sonrisa que tenia Quinn en el momento justo en que Finn estiro el brazo para arrojarle el slushie a la cara, pero lo peor fue que era de uva, se fue corriendo al baño mas cercano, mientras sentia como sus lagrimas se mezclaban con ese asqueroso sabor, mientras se limpiaba, su memoria viajo a conversaciones pasadas que tuvo con ellos.

Con Finn cuando recien se hicieron novios, a la hora del almuerzo, el chico tendia a comprarle un slushie, en el fondo Rachel detestaba esas bebidas encontraba que no aportaban nada a su estricta dieta vegana baja en caloricos, ademas de tener que recibirlos encima casi diariamente, hacia que la idea de beberlos resultara muchisimo mas desagradable, pero al ver la expresion tierna que adquiria Finn cuando le regalaba uno, hacia que intentaba poner su mayor cara de agrado, no quería despreciar el gesto del chico. Aun asi la primera vez que Finn le trajo un granizado de uva, ella de la forma mas clara y amable que le fue posible, le explico lo mucho que detestaba ese sabor, mensaje que milagrosamente Finn capto inmediatamente evitando repetirlo en otra oportunidad.

Una de las varias tardes en las que Rachel habia ido a visitar a Quinn en el hospital, la ex-cheerious se habia nuevamente disculpado con ella por lo odiosa que habia sido en el pasado, Rachel le sonrio sinceramente, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, le agradecio en que al menos ella jamas le habia arrojado un slushie de uva.

-Es porque detestas ese sabor. Dijo Quinn sonriendo

-Como lo sabes? Respondio Rachel antes de depositar un breve beso en la punta de la nariz de la rubia

-Te conozco, por años me he fijado en cada detalle que tenga relacion contigo.

Rachel aun seguia en el cuarto de baño, aunque ya habia terminado de limpiarse, no queria salir todavia al pasillo, se encerro en uno de los baños y dejo de luchar por contener las lagrimas, nunca habia llorado en el instituto por recibir un slushie, pero ahora le dolia tanto partiendo con el hecho de que nunca se imagino que Finn fuera capaz de arrojarle un granizado, ademas ambos sabian que odiaba el sabor a uva, ambos lo sabian y lo utilizaron premediatadamente, pero de lo que no estaban enterados era de la razon de fondo que la hacia detestar el sabor a uva, todos los malos recuerdos que relacionaba con ese sabor se remontaban a unos cuantos años atras cuando recien entro al colegio, cuando los otros niños se burlaban de ella por tener dos padres, cuando escucho el termino maricon, sin saber lo que significaba, preguntandole a sus padres y ellos con una mirada triste no le contestaron simplemente le dieron un vaso de jugo de uva para anirmarla y asi se repitio cada vez, cuando algo iba mal ellos le daban jugo de uva, como odiaba ese sabor, pero detestaria mas el hecho de decirle a sus padres que un vaso de jugo nunca resolvio nada y nunca logro animarla, ni siquiera un poco.

...

-Por que me tratas asi? La voz de Rachel sonaba apresadumbrada, pero firme, espero un momento en que la rubia estuviera sola, para practicamente arrastrarla a una sala vacia, cerro la puerta y la encaro.

-Eres tan dramatica, con Finn simplemente nos estabamos divirtiendo gastandole una inocente broma a una compañera de glee club, para que la dinamica de grupo funcione hay que tener buen sentido del humor, ademas no es el primer slushie que te llega y supongo que no sera el ultimo tampoco, si me permites me tengo que...

-No, dime claramente porque estas siendo tan cruel conmigo, ya se que cometi un error, pero no ha pasado ni un dia desde que ocurrio en que no haya intentado repararlo, porque no puedes disculparme, no se supone que me querias? Rachel trata de no quebrarse pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras se escucharan afligidas

-Me lastimaste tanto, como nadie lo habia hecho antes.

Rachel se acerco, hasta alcanzar las manos de Quinn. -Lo siento tanto. Dijo en un hilo de voz antes de besar suavemente la mejilla de la rubia, que tenia los ojos vidriosos.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo, estos ultimas semanas han sido horribles para mi, me hizo revivir lo mucho que me dolia la forma en que me tratabas en el pasado cuando no eramos amigas, pero yo te disculpo por todo lo que paso cuando recién nos conocimos y por lo de ahora, no me importa, tengo fe en que podemos tener una relacion, perdóname por favor. Rachel tenia una mirada expectante, su corazón latía deprisa, de todo este tiempo era la primera vez que sentía nuevamente como Quinn se volvía abrir con ella. -Por favor intentemoslo juntas.

Quinn la miro un instante para luego inclinarse y besar su frente. -Esa es una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ti, ese corazon tan noble que tienes, capaz de perdonar y esperar lo mejor del resto. Soltó las manos de Rachel y su expresión se torno distante -Lastima que yo no soy asi, estoy llena de resentimientos y desconfianza, lo único que me importa ahora es que Finn y yo seamos coronados rey y reina de la graduación. Dijo Quinn en un tono frio mientras se alejaba...

* * *

_**Como les advertí mucho drama, pero el próximo capitulo es el ultimo y tiene final feliz o quizás no XD Nah en serio si tiene :) incluye ademas el regreso de Jesse, la fiesta de graduación, escenas de celos y otras situaciones mas, pienso publicarlo esta semana, para poder concentrarme de lleno en el nuevo fan fic que estoy escribiendo, es un Fafaberry se llama Cosas del amor, por si quieren leerlo, como siempre los comentarios se agradecen :D**_


	5. El verdadero amor

_**Nunca se debe empezar algo si no se esta dispuesta a llevarlo hasta el final :D Así que las personas que leen mis fics pueden tener la certeza de que nunca dejaría una historia inconclusa...en cuanto al tiempo, lo se no hay excusas, solo me disculpo por la tardanza. He pensado agregar un epilogo sobre lo que sucede entre Quinn y Rachel después del final...Bueno saludos a todos los que han leído esta historia y como siempre los comentarios son apreciados. :)**_

* * *

Quinn y Rachel han estado en lados opuestos muchas veces en el pasado, lados opuestos de la pirámide social, sus personalidades son completamente contrarias, luego ocurrió el embarazo de Quinn en donde Rachel se encargo de revelar la no paternidad de Finn, porque claro también han compartido exs (Finn y Puck que en realidad seria un cuasi-ex), ademas esta la adopción de Beth por parte de Shelby, lo que convierte a Rachel en hermanastra de la hija de Quinn...Y para completar todo este enredo luego Quinn confeso tener sentimientos por Rachel, ocurrió lo del accidente, y cuando al fin las dos parecían llegar a un punto feliz, Quinn encuentra a Rachel besándose con Finn.

Lo que nos trae de vuelta a las humillaciones de Quinn sobre Rachel y que la rubia vuelva con el quarback, aunque claro la ultima jugada de la rubia fue la peor de todas, porque recibir un slushie por parte de Finn Hudson, estaba entre la lista de cosas que la pequeña diva pensó que jamas le sucederían, como perderse un programa televisivo de una entrega de premios en donde este Barbra Streisand como presentadora o no asistir a una reposición de Rent con su elenco original. Luego de aquella situación las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn, podría decirse que estaban en un punto muerto, porque la ex jefe Cheerios se encontraba enfocada de lleno en la elección de reina de promoción, por lo que ignoraba por completo a Rachel y la morena aunque estaba triste por ello, al menos se encontraba algo mas conforme. _"Ser ignorada es mejor que el desprecio"_se repetía para si, cada vez que se sentía la tentación de acercarse a hablar con Quinn, cosa que para su pesar era bastante seguido.

En cuanto a las cosas en William McKinley High School, no iban mal, Kurt se reintegro, Karosky se comportaba casi como un ser civilizado, gracias a Santana y su idea de la "Brigada anti-bullying" todo para ganar como rey y reina de la promoción, de hecho ese era el tema que estaba en los pasillos del instituto, todo lo relacionado con el baile y las elecciones.

El profesor Schuester entro al salón para una nueva reunión del Glee Club, y escribió en mayúscula la palabra prom en la pizarra.

-Chicos el director Figgins me ha pedido que participemos en la fiesta de promoción, se que esto no es lo ideal, pero nos servirá para obtener el dinero que necesitamos para ir a las Nacionales.

Rachel al ver las miradas cómplices que Finn y Quinn se dieron cuando salio el tema de la promoción, sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, que intento ignorar lo mejor que pudo.

-Pero no se preocupen, alternaremos las canciones para que todos tengan tiempo de bailar con sus parejas. Continuo diciendo el profesor sonriente, lo que hizo que Mercedes desilusionada se levantara saliendo deprisa del salón, siendo seguida por Rachel.

Aveces es más fácil consolar a los demás que lograr el propio consuelo y eso es algo que la pequeña morena estaba experimentando de primera mano, conversando con Mercedes en el pasillo tratando de animarla a pesar de que ni ella misma tenía pareja para el baile, surgiendo de hay la idea de ir juntas con Sam. Luego de buscar al chico rubio y quedar de acuerdo en ir los tres al baile, Rachel se dirigió al auditorio para ensayar y decidir que canción interpretara, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se le presentaría.

-Cuando termine de ensayar me gustaría oír sus opiniones, para que con total sinceridad me digan si fui brillante o simplemente extraordinaria. Dice presumidamente Rachel a los chicos del club audiovisual a cargo de la decoración de la fiesta de promoción. Porque si hay algo de lo que nunca ha tenido duda es de su propio talento, para la mayoría podría considerarse como una egocéntrica por eso, y en el fondo algo de egolatría había, pero es que para Rachel su voz era lo único que la hacia especial, su talento era la llave que la sacaría de esta pequeña ciudad, su voz la llevaría a New York...a cumplir sus sueños en Broadway.

Se sienta en el piano entonando _Rolling in the deep_, cuando un engreído Jesse St. James aparece en la entrada principal bajando las escaleras, mientras sigue cantando uniéndose a Rachel, sus voces se complementan a la perfección, de cierto modo no es de extrañar, el talento de Jesse es innegable y esa fue la razón por la que Rachel acepto ser su novia en primer lugar, aunque las cosas entre ellos no hayan finalizado bien. Terminan la canción y el chico de cabellos ondulados no pierde tiempo en lanzar su pequeño y memorizado discurso de disculpas por su incorrecto comportamiento pasado, que para la morena parece sincero por lo que termina aceptándolo.

No pasan ni dos horas de su reencuentro con Jesse y ya la mitad del instituto lo sabe, porque esto es William McKinley, mas que una escuela una fabrica express de rumores.

...-...

-Puedes creerlo, incluso después que ese idiota le aplastara un huevo en la cabeza, aun así ira con él al baile. Finn exclamo ofuscado para luego sonreír bobamente a una colorina cheerio a la que entrego un lápiz.

Habían pasado gran parte de día regalando lapices, chapitas, volantes y otros superfluos adornos que contenían sus nombres para incentivar a los estudiantes a que votaran por ellos.

Quinn miro a su novio sin entender si quiera porque él le estaba contando esto, simplemente siguió intentando poner su mejor y más falsa sonrisa, como si la noticia de que Rachel y Jesse irían al baile juntos no le afectara en lo absoluto.

Las clases habían finalizado hace horas, incluso los chicos del club audiovisual ya se habían ido, solo Rachel estaba en el auditorio, después de analizar todas las opciones finalmente decidió la canción que interpretaría en la fiesta, era un lento _Jar of Hearts _de Christina Perri. Uno de sus rasgos característicos era la obsesión por realizar presentaciones impecables, por lo que ensayar una y otra vez, no le parecía una tarea ardua, sino que por el contrario era solo una parte esencial del proceso, sus manos estaban cansadas de tocar una y otra vez las mismas notas, por lo que decidió ensayar la canción desde el principio, solo una vez mas antes de irse a casa.

-Es cierto que iras con Jesse?. El tono frió de esa voz, no evito que el corazón de Rachel empezara a latir mas rápido, a pesar de la interrupción continuo tocando el piano.

-Te estoy hablando Berry. La morena suspiro y se levanto para hacer contacto con la dueña de esa voz

-No fue algo que haya premeditado, pero si efectivamente voy a asistir al baile con él, ademas de Sam y Mercedes, de todas formas no creo que sea un tema de tu incumbencia con quien vaya al baile

-Entonces vas a volver con él? Aunque Quinn trato de ocultarlo, la ira generada por los celos era palpable en sus ojos avellana que ahora tenían un asombroso color casi dorado.

Rachel se sintió petrificada por la mirada tan fija y severa de Quinn, pero saco fuerzas para plantarse mas desafiante

-Y si así fuera, acaso eso te importaría?. Sabia que corría un riesgo, en presionar a la rubia de esta manera, pero a pesar de que lucho por evitarlo, aun su corazón guardaba una pequeña esperanza, todo dependía de lo que la chica frente a ella respondiera.

Quinn aparto la mirada, experimentando un dolor fuerte en el pecho, la posibilidad de que Rachel haya vuelto con Jesse, la hizo perder los estribos, al punto de que ahora estaba enfrente de la morena, prácticamente pidiéndole explicaciones al respecto. Una parte de ella se detesto a si misma, porque a pesar de el tiempo y sus esfuerzos, Rachel seguía generando tantas sentimientos en ella que la hacían sentir al borde y vulnerable, el autocontrol fue siempre una de las cualidades de las que Quinn mas se jactaba de tener, el mundo podía caerse a su alrededor y ella continuaría tranquila con una expresión impenetrable.

Por lo mismo luchaba consigo misma para no perder el control de sus emociones con Rachel, ya lo había hecho en dos oportunidades y termino siendo lastimada tanto física como emocionalmente, en el tono mas indiferente que pudo contesto.

-Por supuesto que no me importaría, lo que paso entre nosotras no significo nada para mi.

Bastaron esas simples palabras para que Rachel sintiera como su corazón se despedazaba en infinitos trozos, al punto en que no pudo seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con Quinn, bajo la cabeza como que si de pronto el suelo del auditorio fuera el único lugar idóneo para mirar.

Ni siquiera el abatimiento de Rachel la detuvo, Quinn termino diciendo con voz firme

-Yo no siento nada por ti.

Era una mentira, pero aun así la rubia se había repetido para si misma tantas veces esa frase, una y otra vez como un mantra, como si al repetirlo se hiciera realidad, cada vez que la pequeña morena intento acercarse a ella después de lo acontecido con Finn en Regionales, ella se repetía esa frase en un intento de no caer, de no flaquear en su determinación de mantenerse alejada de Rachel, nunca se imagino que seria capaz de decir esa frase en voz alta, pero hay estaba ya lo había hecho, no había marcha atrás.

Rachel no quería llorar más por las cosas que no funcionaban en su vida, no quería llorar por la indiferencia de Shelby, no quería llorar por las burlas que día a día recibía en el instituto, no quería llorar por no tener amigos salvo los chicos del glee club que en varias ocasiones parecía que ni ellos la toleraban completamente, pero sobre todo no quería llorar más por el rechazo de Quinn, cuanto tiempo había pasado queriendo ser amiga de ella, fueron dos años, dos largos años de tener enfrentamientos constantes, siendo que en realidad lo único que quería era tener una buena relación con ella y ahora esto, Rachel solo quería tener una oportunidad, pero Quinn se la negaba y Rachel simplemente no quería llorar mas, pero aquí estaba enfrente de ella y las lagrimas caían por sus mejilla. Respiro hondo y alzo su mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con unos entristecidos ojos avellana.

-Tenias razón, todo este tiempo me negué a aceptarlo, pero estabas en lo correcto, tú lo dijiste aquí en este mismo lugar, aun lo recuerdo tus palabras exactas fueron; "Quieres saber como termina esta historia? yo me quedo con Finn y tú con el corazón roto". Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Rachel luego continuo -Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso, tu te quedaste con Finn y yo con el corazón roto.

Una expresión de dolor cruzo por el semblante de la rubia.

-Supongo que era inevitable, se completo el ciclo, todo lo que hubo entre nosotras se inicio aquí y hoy muere en este mismo lugar, sinceramente espero que seas feliz con la vida que has elegido.

Rachel se dio la vuelta alejándose del escenario, Quinn sintió un impulso insoportable por correr detrás de ella, pero sus palabras habían calado tan adentro de la rubia, que la dejaron paralizada, Rachel tenia razón, ella había elegido esto, quedarse en Lima con Finn, un chico al que ni siquiera quería.

...-...

-Yo voy Papá. Exclamo Rachel caminando a la puerta, cuyo timbre sonaba por segunda vez. Cuando la abrió no pudo creer a quien tenia al frente, un nervioso Finn con una tímida sonrisa pegada en la cara.

-Podemos hablar Rachel, por favor.

Rachel le hizo un gesto para que pasara, el chico presuroso se sentó en el sillón.

-Cariño, quien er..? Hiram se quedo a mitad de su pregunta al ver al torpe quarback sentado cómodamente en su sala de estar.

-Señor Berry. Saludo levantándose y extendiendo una mano, que el hombre con lentes miro con desconfianza, consciente del mal comportamiento que recientemente a tenido el chico con su hija, de hecho Finn tuvo la suerte de que Leroy no llegaba a casa de su trabajo aun, porque a diferencia de Hiram, el hombre de color era mucho más drástico y lo más probable es que hubiese sacado a Finn literalmente a patadas de la casa.

-Papá voy a conversar un momento con Finn no te preocupes. Exclamo Rachel dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su padre.

-Cualquier cosa cariño voy a estar en la cocina. Agrego Hiram dirigiendo una ultima mirada ofuscada a Finn, a la que el torpe chico ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

-Rachel quiero disculparme contigo, yo no quería arrojarte ese granizado, pero Quinn me lo pidió y solo acepte porque esa fue la condición que puso para aceptarme nuevamente como su novio, pero ahora todo esta mal.

-No es correcto culpar a los demás por los errores propios, por algo existe el libre albedrío. La morena miro con desilusión a Finn, cuestionándose a si misma como era posible que había pasado tanto tiempo detrás de él, un chico tan inmaduro y mezquino, como fue posible que fuera tan ciega.

El chico alto se inclino más cerca de la pequeña morena sentada en el sofá frente a él, con una cara de cachorro triste exclamo. -Mira no se que signifique lo del libre albe...eso mismo que dijiste, yo solo quiero que me disculpes...Rachel por favor discúlpame, haré cualquier cosa, si quieres mañana mismo me puedes arrojar un granizado para que quedemos empatados y asi...

-Finn Para! no pienso hacer eso, esta bien te disculpo, entiendo lo que se siente cometer un error y querer enmendarlo. Contesto la morena triste pensando en todo lo acontecido entre ella y Quinn.

Una amplia e infantil sonrisa se formo en su rostro, aliviado por haber una vez más conseguido el perdón de Rachel, pero su sonrisa se borra de inmediato y pregunta celoso. -He oído el feo rumor que Jesse St James esta de regreso en la ciudad y que va a ser tu cita?

-No es una cita, solo va a unirse a Mercedes, Sam y yo, por otra parte no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

-No confió en él y yo aun me preocupo por ti.

Rachel niega con la cabeza, incrédula ante el comportamiento descarado de Finn.

-Mira yo ni siquiera quiero ir al estúpido baile, Quinn me tiene todo el día entregando lapices con nuestros nombres osea donde esta el orgullo en eso, ademas detesto usar smoking y estoy seguro que voy a elegir el ramillete equivocado y ella se va a enfadar, entonces su madre me mirara como si fuera el peor de los novios.

-Solo debes elegir algo simple, una gardenia con un lazo verde claro envuelto alrededor que haga juego con sus ojos, estoy segura que le gustara.

Finn asintió con una media sonrisa, iba agregar algo más pero la presencia de Hiram nuevamente en la sala lo detiene. La mirada de molestia del calvo hombre ahora es tan notoria, que incluso hasta el despistado chico puede darse cuenta, por lo que se despide rápidamente de la pequeña morena.

...-...

El gran día llego, el gimnasio de William McKinley estaba adornado perfectamente para la ocasión, la música suena estrepitosamente fuerte por los parlantes, con la mayoría de los estudiantes bailando divertidos ante la atenta mirada de una molesta Sue Sylvester monitoreando el "correcto comportamiento de los estudiantes".

Rachel entra en compañía de Mercedes, Sam y Jesse. En medio del tumulto de gente logra captar como en medio de la pista se encuentran Finn y Quinn bailando felices, la morena da un fuerte respiro y vuelve a concentrarse en lo que la noche anterior se comprometió para si misma _"Nada más de tristezas, solo sonreír con una actitud positiva y volver a enfocarme en mi futuro"._

-Todo marcha bien Rachel? Jesse pregunto inclinándose cerca de su odio

-Claro. Responde lacónicamente la morena saliendo de sus pensamientos, esta noche esta decidida a pasarlo bien.

Cuando llego su turno de subir al escenario, Rachel intenta dar todo de si en su interpretación, en cierta forma la letra de _Jar of Hearts_ es perfecta para estos momentos, en donde solo quiere poder volver a seguir adelante.

_...And it took so long just to feel alright (...Y me llevó tanto tiempo sentirme bien)  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes (Recordar cómo volver a poner la luz en mis ojos)  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed (Desearía no recordar la primera vez que nos besamos)  
'Cause you broke all your promises... (Porque tu rompiste todas tus promesas...)_

Rachel noto la fuerte mirada de unos tristes ojos avellana que persistentemente se dirigían a ella, pero no solo Quinn la miraba entristecida sino que también lo hacia Finn, la morena simplemente no entendía que podía significar aquello, posiblemente esta noche iban a ser coronados como reyes del baile, deberían estar alegres no?, al menos lo parecían hace un momento, Rachel dejo sus cuestionamientos y simplemente cerro los ojos entonando con una maravillosa y potente voz la ultimas notas de la canción, cuando la música termino, se escucharon los aplausos dirigidos a la pequeña diva. Un sonriente Jesse la esperaba al final de las escalinatas para bajar del escenario, con una mano extendida, que Rachel tomo devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Majestuosa como siempre, pero ahora es el momento de bailar. Agrego galante Jesse.

Un hiperventilado Blaine se subió al escenario en compañía de Tina y Brittany interpretando el energizante tema _I´m not gonna teach your boyfriend dance with you _ante el jubilo de todos los presentes que de inmediato empezaron a bailar animadamente.

Finn y Quinn bailaban, pero la rubia de pronto se detuvo, los celos insoportables que estaba padeciendo, eran tales que apretó sus manos con fuerza, quedando sus nudillos blancos. Finn le pregunto si algo estaba mal, pero la rubia no contesto, por lo que el chico alto iba a preguntar nuevamente si le pasaba algo, pero al ver que ella tenia su mirada fija en un punto en particular, hizo que Finn se diera vuelta para saber exactamente que es lo que Quinn estaba viendo enojada.

Rachel se reía -Eres un tonto. Exclamaba mientras continuaba riendo y es que los besos que Jesse depositaba en su cuello mientras bailaban le estaban haciendo cosquillas.

Finn al presenciar esa escena se olvido de todo, los celos y la rabia se apoderaron de él y fue a encarar a Jesse.

-Oye imbécil que crees que estas haciendo?

-Imbécil, no es asunto tuyo. Respondió divertido Jesse imitando el tono enojado de Finn.

-Bueno, pero esta es mi escuela, así que es mi asunto también.

-Pero ella no es tu novia, a si que lárgate.

Finn inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre Jesse, enmarañándose los dos chicos en una serie de empujones, que termino con el quarback lanzando un golpe, siendo ambos detenidos por la entrenadora Sylvester, ante la perplejidad de Rachel y los alegatos de la ex-capitana de cheerios sobre que con Finn eran candidatos a reyes del baile, argumento que no hizo cambiar de parecer a la estricta Sylvester que termino sacando a los dos chicos a tirones del gimnasio. Rachel preocupada miro a Quinn que con desilusión se alejo.

Se detuvo la música, el momento crucial había llegado, el Principal Figgins acomodo el micrófono para anunciar a los ganadores.

-Estudiantes candidatos para rey y reina suban al escenario tenemos listo los resultados de la votación para saber quienes son los reyes de la graduación junior 2011. Finggins se dispuso a abrir el sobre para anunciar con una monótona voz -El rey es Dave Karofsky y la reina de este año es...

Figgins volvió a releer para ver si efectivamente eso era lo que estaba escrito, carraspeo su garganta y ante la expectación de todos anuncio. -Kurt Hummel.

Ante la extrañeza de la situación, el gimnasio quedo por completo en silencio salvo por el sonido de los portazos que se oyeron, tras la salida estrepitosa de Kurt, Santana y Quinn indignados por el resultado.

Rachel fue detrás de Quinn preocupada porque sabia lo importante que era la elección de reina para la rubia, siguiéndola hasta el baño.

-Quinn necesitas calmarte

-Tú me hiciste esto a mí, todo esto es tu culpa, nadie voto por nosotros, porque sabían que con Finn no eramos una verdadera pareja, porque es tan malditamente obvio que los dos seguimos enamorados de ti.

Rachel se quedo sin palabras ante lo que Quinn acababa de decir, por lo que solo atino a aproximarse mas a ella en un intento de poder darle algún consuelo, pero la rubia estaba completamente descontrolada, se dio vuelta y le pego una fuerte bofetada.

-Lo siento. Quinn exclamo temblando, completamente arrepentida por lo que acababa de hacer, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto, perdóname Rachel, por favor perdóname. Repitió afligida, Quinn ni en sus peores momentos imagino que iba a terminar levantandole la mano a Rachel, a la única persona que a querido de verdad en toda su vida.

-Todo va a estar bien. Susurro Rachel abrazando a Quinn que inmediatamente se aferro a la morena con todas sus fuerzas, pasaron varios minutos para que los sollozos de la chica rubia se calmaran un poco, cuando parecía más tranquila Rachel se separo de ella, para mirarse al espejo comprobando que su mejilla solo estaba un poco enrojecida por la cachetada.

-Me equivoque tanto por culpa de mis inseguridades y mi miedo al futuro. Confeso apesadumbrada Quinn. Rachel la escuchaba con atención, sabia que este era uno de esos momentos que ambas han compartido antes en el pasado, en donde Quinn Fabray baja sus defensas emocionales y Rachel Berry deja de cuestionar, uno de esos momentos en donde ambas son solo ellas, simplemente dos chicas de 16 años hablando con total honestidad.

-Siempre he admirado tu claridad sobre tus sueños y tu futuro en Broadway...Yo en cambio desde que era una niña he pensado que me quedaría atrapada aquí, en esta ciudad de perdedores, por eso trate de aferrarme a lo que conocía, a los planes que había hecho sobre Finn, sobre esta estúpida candidatura a reina...nada de eso ha resultado...y por lo mismo estoy tan aterrorizada sobre el futuro.

-Quinn no tienes nada que temer, eres una chica muy hermosa, eres la más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero tú eres muchísimo más que eso.

Rachel se acerco para delicadamente con un pañuelo secar las lagrimas de Quinn.

-Tú me odias por la forma tan cruel en la que me comporte contigo? Pregunta en un hilo de voz, nerviosa por la respuesta que le podría dar la morena.

-Por supuesto que no te odio, jamas podría hacerlo, siempre seras importante para mi.

Con esas palabras el corazón de Quinn empieza a latir mas rápido producto de la felicidad genuina que la embargaba, sin dudar se acerca más para poder estrechar a Rachel fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo que la morena desapareciera o que todo sea un sueño, Quinn solo se separa de ella un poco para inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en su frente, gesto que hace que Rachel sonría y Quinn sienta como que esta en las nubes perdida en esos ojos color chocolate que la miran con una clara felicidad reflejada en ellos.

-Esto significa que podremos empezar de nuevo? Pregunta esperanzada Quinn.

Rachel asiente afirmativamente con la cabeza como respuesta y es como si la vida volviera a tener sentido para Quinn, si alguna vez sintió que estaba enamorada de la chica que tenia enfrente, en este preciso momento no tiene ni la más mínima duda de ello.

-Si tú estas a mi lado no le tendré miedo a nada.

-Cada vez que me necesites voy a estar para ti, siempre voy apoyarte Quinn.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Seremos oficialmente novias, así podremos contarle a todos nuestros amigos que estamos juntas y prometo que me dedicare a hacerte muy feliz, incluso mañana mismo podríamos tener una cita en Breadstix u otro lugar que tu prefieras como un bar con karaoke, en donde estoy segura todos adoraran tu perfecta voz o quizás prefieras un bowling-restaurant o podríamos ir al cine y claro tú elijes la película o podríamos...

-Ser solamente amigas. Interrumpe Rachel con voz calmada.

Una expresión clara de dolor cruza los delicados rasgos de Quinn, afligida intenta contener las ganas de llorar, suspirando derrotada. -Lo entiendo, aunque me duele comprendo que con todo lo que ha pasado es imposible que me des otra oportunidad o que quieras ser mi novia

-Yo si quiero ser tu novia. Dice Rachel haciendo que la rubia la mire confundida, por lo que Rachel acaricia suavemente su mejilla y continua. -Pero tenemos que empezar de nuevo y ser amigas parece ser un buen comienzo y así podremos avanzar adecuadamente y sin prisas en nuestro relación, supongo que entonces tú y Finn...

Con una sonrisa triste Quinn dice -Jamas a existido un "Finn y yo" desde que te conocí a ti en el primer año fue un "Quinn quiere en secreto a Rachel pero es muy cobarde para reconocerlo". Además Finn es un idiota, lo único bueno que hizo en todo este tiempo fue darme este ramillete. Agrego señalando el ramillete que tenia en su mano derecha.

-Me alegra que te gustara. Sonrió amable la morena, sin siquiera pensar mucho en sus propias palabras, pero para Quinn no paso desapercibido por lo que sacando conclusiones de inmediato le pregunta. -Fuiste tú?...Tú le dijiste a Finn que me diera este ramillete?

-No es que...osea...solo le di una sugerencia...para que el ramillete pudiera combinar con tus ojos..osea yo solo pensé que... Rachel responde con timidez trabándose al hablar, ya que nunca planeo revelar lo del ramillete a Quinn.

-Gracias. Dice Quinn tomando impulsivamente la mano de Rachel, para depositarle un suave beso, haciendo que la morena se sonroje y desee inmediatamente retractarse de su idea de tomarse las cosas con calma y ser solo amigas.

**FIN**


End file.
